Cheer up, it's christmas
by Alaisabel
Summary: In which Sirius is lazy, Remus is a grumpy old man on the inside and the mistletoe isn't really a mistletoe. Fluff, just pointless christmassy fluff.


Remus grumpily put his hands in the pockets of his trousers and buried his chin in the long Gryffindor scarf he was wearing.

Only Sirius could be stupid enough to go flying in this weather. _This_ being something the like of a blizzard. With cold, wet snow, making it impossible to read in the corridors or the windowsill where the wind swept in. Honestly, it was to cold to do anything, especially standing underneath a creaking old tree with no leaves on to screen for the wind.

"Sirius Black, get your ass down here!" he yelled at the barely visible dark spot above his head. He had been yelling at his friend for some time now and in that moment he decided to pull out his wand and shoot sparks at him.

When Sirius finally came down near the ground, still hovering a little above Remus, it was with a visible frown "What?"

"In case you've forgotten we have a Transfiguration assignment to finish," Remus snapped.

"Bloody hell, man, is this what the fuss is about? Some boring old assignment that isn't due for another week at least." Sirius let go of his broom with one hand to run his fingers through his black hair, which stood in stark contrast to the white background. In that second a gust of wind hit him, throwing him off his broom and sprawling on the ground in front of Remus.

"You really shouldn't fly in this weather, Pads." Remus sighed.

"Cheer up mate, don't you appreciate a white Christmas?" Sirius beamed at him, his handsome face crinkling up in all the right places.

"I do, looking out on it while reading a book and drinking tea. Besides, that assignment is for tomorrow because you can't be bothered to get off your backside." Remus squinted down at him, then he rolled his eyes and extracted a hand towards Sirius, "Get up before you catch a cold."

"Your concern is very touching." Sirius grinned at him and took the offered hand. Remus saw a glint in his eyes, _the_ glint, the one he always had just before pulling a prank, and tried to pull away.

"No, Sirius, no, no, no, Black, don't you dare!" Remus screeched as he tried to wrestle his hand from Sirius' grip, not quite sure what Sirius intended and not wanting to find out either. In the end his struggles were useless and it simply took one firm tug from Sirius to bring him down face-first into the snow. Remus spluttered and tried to shake the snow out of his hair "You're insufferable, you know that?" he glared at Sirius while desperately trying to get back on his feet.

Sirius grabbed a handful of snow and dragged Remus back down, smouldering the snow into Remus' hair "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

Remus turned bright red, he knew it was said as a joke but still… he struggled to get out of Sirius' headlock, partially due to embarrassment and partially because it was immensely uncomfortable. Sirius didn't let go and it became clear to Remus that he had no chance of winning over Sirius with brutality alone, the guy was a Quidditch player for Merlin's sake. Remus changed tactics and grabbed a handful of snow himself and smeared it over Sirius' abdomen, where his shirt had run up just an, very appealing, inch.

Sirius swore but instead of letting Remus go he wrestled him to the ground, straddling his chest and pinning his arms to the ground with a smug 'huff' and a satisfied grin, which Remus couldn't help but return until he realised how close they were.

"Let go of me." Remus mumbled and directed his eyes towards anything but Sirius' face, or his ridiculously dishevelled hair, or at the skin where his shirt had been torn slightly open, or the little clouds he produced when his warm breath came into contact with the cold air. "It's freezing." Remus added, staring into the sky to avoid eye contact.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you gave my stomach a cold shower, Moony." Sirius quirked an eyebrow at Remus. _If anyone needs a cold shower it's me_, Remus thought with an inwards snort. This was getting ridiculous, he'd had a crush on his best friend for more than a year now and it wasn't going away no matter what he did.

"Like I'm the one who started it." Remus glared at Sirius, "At least it's stopped snowing now," he grunted.

"Right little ray of sunshine today, aren't you?" Sirius commented and lifted his head to look at the sky, while Remus almost didn't stare at his neck. "We're under a mistletoe." Sirius suddenly said.

Remus' brain seemed to stop for a second "What?"

"In the tree."

Remus focused at the branch above his head and sure enough, there was something green there, "That's not a mistletoe, it's a scarf." Remus said, not quite sure why he'd bothered to point that out, as his stomach clenched uncomfortably.

Sirius frowned and looked up again, "No, it's a mistletoe." he insisted.

"It really isn't. It's Bella Greengrass' scarf. You should know, you're the one who threw it up there in the first place." Remus said, not wanting to get his hopes up for something that wasn't going to happen anyway.

"It's a mistletoe. You have to kiss me, it's the rule." Sirius pouted.

"I'm not gonna kiss you underneath a scarf." Remus protested, his ears turning red and he quickly added, "I'm not gonna kiss you at all, not even if it had been a mistletoe, or you know, I…" Remus babbled, there had to be a catch, there always was. Something very small and hopeful in his chest couldn't help but notice how Sirius' smile grew while Remus babbled.

"Well, there's only one solution then, _I_ have to kiss _you_." Sirius said, barely more than a whisper.

The catch. The catch. Remus reminded himself as Sirius' face came closer but at the first touch of lips Remus' mind went blank. For a moment Remus kept completely still, too shocked to react. It wasn't until Sirius started to pull back with a frown that he reacted.

Remus arched towards Sirius. Sirius' hold of his wrists had gone slack and Remus curled his hands into the front of Sirius' shirt. His own lips touched Sirius' and the kiss immediately turned rough and desperate. A hand twisted into Remus' hair, another resting on his chest. It felt like his every nerve ending was on fire and he though he might die if he didn't get more.

He turned them over and started kissing Sirius' neck. The pale skin there warm and soft, Remus lapped at it and kissed his way down to Sirius' collarbone. Sirius' hand was twisted almost painfully hard into his hair but the breathy little sounds Sirius made, made him crave more. He almost thought he imagined it when Sirius groaned "Been wanting this since forever."

Remus pulled back and blinked down at Sirius, ignoring his disappointed whine. When Remus had regained enough breath to speak he said "It seems we've been wasting a lot of time then."

Sirius gaped at him "You've been interested in me?" Remus fought the urge to reply with something the like of 'duh' "Why?" the question took Remus completely by surprise.

"Why wouldn't I?" was all he could say.

Sirius frowned, "Because you're… you know," he gestured towards Remus, "You're bright and hardworking and adorable and nice and gorgeous and…" Sirius stared at him, an unusual vulnerability in his face.

"Are you kidding me?" Remus replied, he knew that Sirius was softer than he let on but he'd never been this unconfident before, "You're serious aren't you. Sirius, you're, I mean, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. I… Does this mean this isn't just a one-time thing?" he squinted suspiciously at Sirius.

Sirius grinned predatorily and turned them over, pinning Remus to the ground again, "You're not getting rid of me anytime soon, I can assure you that. I've waited too long to give this up." Remus was lost within the kiss, unable to do anything but press closer to Sirius and make breathy little sounds.

When they pulled apart Remus' breaths were short and ragged, "It still isn't a mistletoe, you know."

"I know, but it worked well enough for the purpose," he replied with a smug grin, "Good old Bella."

"You hate each other's guts." Remus reminded him.

"Oh cheer up, Moony, it's Christmas."

"It's the day we're finishing our Transfiguration assignment, that's what it is."

Sirius groaned and buried his head in Remus' chest, "Why am I in love with such a buzz kill?"

Remus honestly had no idea but he turned warm and fuzzy at the words anyway, warm enough to get him through next week's pneumonia.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I've been so inactive lately o.o please accept this fluffy christmassy thing as an apology.

Yeah, I figured that some fluff would help me get in the christmas mood, and it did. Hope you liked it as well. (sorry for any mistakes btw. this hasn't been betaed and it's getting late)

I'd love if you'd take a minute to review and tell me what you think so I can improve my writing ^^


End file.
